Fiendfyre
by janrea
Summary: It starts, with his attraction to Blaine, but as everything warps into something far more uncontrollable than he could ever imagine, Sebastian wonders if he's started something like fiendfyre, and he would be the one consumed by the flames in the end.


**Title: **Fiendfyre (1/3)

**Summary:** It starts, with his attraction to Blaine, but as everything warps into something far more uncontrollable than he could ever imagine, Sebastian wonders if he's started something like fiendfyre, and he would be the one consumed by the flames in the end.

**Pairing:** Blaine x Kurt (all the way), Sebastian x Blaine (unrequited) (there would be one more unrequited pairing turning up in the end, I won't put it here as it will spoil the story)

**A/N**: This is a bit different from what I usually write. Expect lots of dark thoughts, almost possessive/obsessive love, and also angst, loads of it.

~_fiendfyre_~

The first time he sees Blaine, his first thought was: 'He's perfect for me.'

He was new to Dalton, and when he joined the Warblers, Blaine had already left the school for McKinley. With him gone, Sebastian had swiftly, but subtly gained the trust and admiration of the council and the members, and with a little bit of charm and singing, had managed to get the lead position just one month later. But even with him as their new lead singer, he still heard a lot about Blaine. About how he's a charming guy, and that he could sing brilliantly. About how he's a major nerd, and yet could still charm the panties off girls without himself knowing about it. About how the Warblers missed him as their lead singer and close friend. And Sebastian knew that even though they had him now, Blaine Anderson will forever have a spot among the Warblers hearts.

This, quite frankly, intrigued him. He wanted to meet the guy, just to see what it was about Blaine that made everyone just gush about him.

When he finally met him, he had to say, it wasn't a disappointment, far from it, in fact. Blaine's hands had been calloused but strong as they held his, his hazel eyes sparkling with warmth, smiling in such an inviting and friendly manner, as though he had known Sebastian for his whole life, and Sebastian was charmed, which was a first, seeing that he was usually the one doing the charming. And when he heard Blaine sing and dance, thrumming with so much energy and life, effortlessly drawing in the Warblers into a crazy, chaotic performance, Sebastian just thought: 'He's perfect for me.'

Blaine fits everything that he has ever visualized about his future boyfriend. He always imagined that it would be someone shorter than him, so he could effortlessly wrap his arms around them. He imagined that it would be someone who is absolutely adorable, someone that is cute, but yet handsome at the same time. He imagined that they will love to sing to one another, and Sebastian will be the one who would protect and shield them from all the viciousness of the ignorant crowd.

He always imagined himself as the slightly more dominant and possessive partner, not because he is tall, but because he understands, more than anyone else, that even though he has received numerous compliments on his charming and nice personality, he knows that he has a certain competitive streak inside him. He doesn't like to lose, ever, and while he covers up his ruthless attitude with charm and smiles, it's all just a camouflage to get what he wants and yet being a gentleman about it. He also knows that if he feels threatened, he would be the one sinisterly plotting the demise of his rival, and yet he would dish out the revenge with a warm smile at the same time.

That's just the way he is, and he always considered that his boyfriend would be someone that he would love, cherish and protect dearly, even as he remained a scheming bastard to the unsuspecting outside world.

And Blaine, Blaine Anderson is just everything he wanted. Everything he dreamt of, actually. Someone he could love, and could love him back. Someone that could help to soften the edges of his twisted personality. Blaine is someone he could be secure with, someone who's so kind, and passionate, and so trusting at the same time, that Sebastian feels that if it were for Blaine, he might even start to become a better person.

He gets Blaine's number, and adds him on Facebook, striking up a friendship with text messages and Facebook messaging, hoping that friendship might eventually turn into something more.

Except for one problem, Blaine's already taken.

That's where Kurt Hummel comes in.

Sebastian didn't meet Kurt until much later, nearly two weeks after he first met Blaine, but he already knew that he wasn't going to like him.

Being his love rival aside, the Warblers actually spoke about Kurt as fondly as they spoke about Blaine. And while it had interested him when it was Blaine, when he heard them talking about Kurt, it just set him on edge. He heard of how Kurt had brought life into the Warblers, of how he was constantly changing the way Dalton and the Warblers worked with his little quirks and ideas. How beautifully he sang, and how it was such a shame that he was there for just such a short period of time.

Their words painted him into someone that Sebastian can't help but feel an irrational hatred of. Kurt Hummel sounds like someone who's comfortable in his own skin, someone who's confident, and smart, and fashion savvy, as quoting what Jeff said: "Kurt's nobody's bitch. Even in Dalton, he walked down the hallways like he was strutting down a runway. And his brooches are just to die for!"

Kurt's someone who's openly bitchy and sarcastic, and he's someone that is just painfully honest and not afraid to speak his mind. But surprisingly, this is why people love him even more. They trust him, and they confide in him.

It's like if Blaine was the ultimate King—the leader of them all, then Kurt was the ultimate Queen, reigning at his side—someone that is well loved and a trusted confidant to all of them.

Kurt's also someone who looks different, gorgeously different, in fact, judging from the pictures of him and Blaine on Facebook. He has skin that's so pale, almost like porcelain that he just stands out from the crowd. He has looks so ethereally androgynous that girls would literally kill for those eyes and legs. He's someone that looks so cultured and almost femininely so, and yet is undeniably a man with his sharp jaw, and slender but toned body. And even though Sebastian is glad that he's manlier, he can't help but feel vengeful that Kurt has looks that are so utterly unique.

Sebastian hated Kurt. Even before he met Kurt, he knew that he hated the stylish counter-tenor that the descriptions painted.

Aside from the fact that he stole away Sebastian's dream guy, he's also someone that Sebastian could never hope to be. If he ever showed his true self, which was competitive and manipulative, he knew that people would shun him, even as they feared him. He would be seen as a right bastard, because that's what he is. He could never be like Kurt, well loved and cherished even with all his brutal honesty and sarcasm-laced insults.

It was astonishing, how much he loathed a complete stranger, but the more he heard about Kurt, the more it felt like he was choking inside. There's just a strange, gripping sensation around his heart and an empty, churning feeling in his stomach.

It made him feel completely horrible. And he didn't understand it.

He understood that he wanted Blaine though. Sweet, perfect Blaine, who clearly shouldn't be with Kurt because Kurt's a complete diva and Sebastian knows that despite how much everyone adores Kurt, he was completely wrong for Blaine. Blaine shouldn't be the one giving everything for Kurt, but should be the one lavished with attention in return. He should be with someone who appreciates him, who could give him all the love and care he needed, someone like Sebastian.

Sebastian's not a loser, he's a winner. And winners get what they want, and doesn't quit until they get it.

And Sebastian wants Blaine.

And even as he decides to snatch Blaine away by breaking up him and Kurt, there's a niggling voice in the back of his head that whispers he's only doing this of the irrationally intense feelings he feels for Kurt.

He dismisses it, knowing that it isn't true, because he was interested in Blaine before he even knew about Kurt.

But even as he does so, the stifling sensation that he gets whenever he thinks about Kurt comes up, and for the first time in his life, he wavers indecisively.

He realizes how weak he's being a second later, and immediately starts to formulate a scheme to get Blaine.

First of all, he needs not only to seduce and attract Blaine, but also to assess the enemy, meaning that he has to meet Kurt Hummel and utterly humiliate and intimidate him, warning him off Blaine.

He smirks when he realizes what he has to do, and picking up his phone, swiftly types out a message to Blaine, not noticing how his fingers seem to tremble as he did so.

_To Blaine,_

_ Hey, heard of this amazing gay club near our area, want to go?_

_From Sebastian_

He clicks 'Send'.

~_fiendfyre_~

A/N: I really shouldn't be writing this when I've got other fics to write, but the plot bunny just bit me and wouldn't let go. This is the first chapter, I'm planning it to be finished at 3 chapters, and hopefully I can update soon.

Please read and review/comment! They brighten up my day! =)


End file.
